Cute Next Door Neighbor
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan gets bored one day when he's at home and decides to look out of his kitchen window, only to find his very attracted neighborhood raking and jumping into a pile of leaves and gets caught staring at him.


Dan sighed as he walked into the kitchen and looked up out the window, smiling a bit.

It was fall time, and you could definitely tell; the leaves had changed and they had fallen onto the ground, children playing in the leaves and children playing outside. Dan used to love doing all of those things when he was younger but then he grew up, and now he lives in a big house all by himself and he works as a business man who travels a lot. Dan didn't hate his job, it paid a lot which was always nice but sometimes it was tiring travelling so much.

Dan walked up to the window and opened it up, smiling when he felt the cold breeze air hitting against his face. He looked around and then he spotted his next door neighbor in his front yard, and he was raking up his leaves. His name was Phil, and Dan knew him quite well from when they went to school together. They were never best of friends, but they were friendly and nice to each other whenever they were around each other. Now Dan was 28 years old, and Phil was 32 years old. They met each other again a couple years ago when Dan was new to the neighborhood, which was nice because Dan really liked Phil.

But, Dan couldn't deny that Phil was extremely attractive. He just couldn't stop staring at him, and he almost didn't want to. Dan rested his elbows on the kitchen counter and smiled as he watched Phil rake his leaves, sighing a bit to himself. Dan always wanted to ask Phil out, maybe just to go out and hang out. He was almost one hundred percent sure that Phil was single which was great news for Dan. The only problem was that Dan was extremely shy and sometimes very socially awkward which prevented him from interacting with others.

Dan chuckled and shook his head as he watched Phil jump into the pile of leaves that he had just raked together that took him a good ten minutes to do so, and it was quite adorable watching a 32 year old man playing outside in a pile of leaves. Dan always knew that Phil was playful and quite childish.

Dan looked up after thinking to himself for a few seconds, and he froze immediately as soon as he realized that Phil was staring back at him, he didn't know what to do so he panicked and shut the window before Phil could say anything to him. "God damnit Dan, such an idiot." He sighed and then he made his way to the lounge and plopped down on the couch, just praying that Phil would forget that fact that he was totally checking him out.

It was no less than fifteen minutes later when Dan heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh God," Dan groaned. He knew that it was most likely Phil, who got Dan staring at him. Dan took a deep breath before he finally stood up and walked to the front door. He waited a few seconds before he finally opened the door. He looked up and froze when he saw Phil. "Phil."

"Hey," Phil greeted with a smile on his face. That was one thing that Dan loved about Phil, he was always happy and in such a good mood. Dan had never seen him in a bad mood before and he couldn't help but love that about Phil. "How are you today?" Phil asked.

"Oh, uh... you know, I'm doing alright. What about you?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, same. I was just raking my leaves, it's annoying to have a giant tree in your front yard but I guess it has its perks when you can jump into the leaves after you've made a big pile of them," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders before looking up at Dan again.

"Yeah. I bet," Dan said. "I've got two in my backyard. They're a pain in the ass."

Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan. "Dan,"

"You saw me staring, didn't you?" Dan asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah, I did," Phil said. He chuckled and shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"It's so obvious that you have a crush on me," Phil said.

Dan blushed. "You don't know that," He mumbled.

"I definitely do. Come on Dan, we've known each other for years now," Phil said.

"Yes we have known each other for years, but I really didn't think you would become my next door neighbor who happens to be cute," Dan said before sighing.

"You think I'm cute?" Phil asked, a smile forming on his face.

"And a bunch of other things but I don't think it's very appropriate to say them," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but let out a laugh at Dan. "Okay then, nevermind, how would you like to go on a day this Saturday?" He asked, looking up at Dan. "Just you and me, we can do whatever you want, I don't really mind as long as I get to spend some time with you."

"R-Really? You would want to go on a date with me?" Dan asked, shock written on his face.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to go on a date with you," Phil siad. He chuckled.

Dan blushed harder. "O-Oh right. Um, yes... of course Phil. I would love to go on a date with you. It's a good thing I won't be travelling this weekend," He said.

"Lucky me," Phil said with a smirk. "See you." He turned around and started to walk away.

"See you," Dan said before he shut the door. As soon as the door shut, he leaned against it and slowly slid down the door and sat down on the floor.

Dan couldn't help the smile on his face; he couldn't quite believe what had just happened, it almost seemed too surreal to believe it.


End file.
